Closed Gates part I
by spnWinchester-tales
Summary: I FINALLY FINISHED IT. The whole story will be uploaded soon. I'm still correcting a lot of errors. But here's the first part if you're curious. (I've changed it a lot in the meantime) The story is set in 2013, after The Winchesters have closed the gates of heaven and hell. Castiel has fallen, Adam has returned and Kevin tries to rebuild his life.


**Closed Gates**

**CHAPTER I**

**Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas – summer of 2013**

**DEAN**

"_Great. Everything is going great. It still won't sink in. Is this real?"_

Months have passed. Dean is sitting on the bench at the far end of the training hall of the bunker. He is watching Kevin and Adam training their defence on each other.

"_It's over. My worries are over. Sam closed the gates of hell AND heaven. I admit, I didn't fully believe in him. But with Cas' help there was no stopping us. I wish I did the trials but hey, that son of a bitch did it. I feel bad for Cas though. Turning his back against heaven, again. Losing all contact, again. You can see him struggling without his Angelic mojo. Being human is tough. I should know! Luckily he still has his angel strength. And his powers aren't all drained."_

Dean turns his head slightly to the left and looks at Castiel. Looking at him with empathy. He then lowers his eyes to the demon strapped in the chair next to Cas. His face turns serious. Dean clenched his teeth together.

"_Damn demons! Closing the gates of hell should have cleared all those demons from the face of the earth. Instead, they are stuck here. But hey, you can't have it all I guess."_

He turns his head back to Cas.

"_Look at him… Struggling to smite that demon."_

Dean sighs and stands up. He walks over to Kevin and Adam.

"That's it for today, kids! Go clean yourselves up so we can have dinner. It will be our last meal with Kevin for a while."

Kevin looks at Dean, smiles and follows Adam.

"_I really like that Asian kid. You can see how grateful he is for all of this just by looking in his eyes. Well, what you can see of it."_

Dean chuckles.

"_I'm adorable."_

Dean is trying to hide his smirk. Cas notices it and is looking at him with pondering eyes.

"_I'm gonna miss him when he's gone. But he'll be in good hands. Kind of... Garth has good hands, right? I think. I wonder when Kevin's mom is picking him up."_

Dean has trouble hiding his smile. Cas stares at him and starts to smile too.

Before walking passed Castiel, Dean stops. He turns to Cas.

"You should take a break too."

"Yes, perhaps I should." Cas stared.

They are staring into each other's eyes.

Dean patted Cas' shoulder to suggest he should follow him out.

**SAM**

"_Steaks and potatoes. Good enough!"_

Sam lifts the grilling pan off the stove. He then puts it down next to the potatoes and veggies that are on the metallic kitchen island. The smell of grilled steaks overwhelms the kitchen. Sam takes a deep breath.

"_Doing normal things with my semi-normal life. Just how I wanted it. Closing the gates was my last deed. Let the next generation pick up where we left off. The Winchesters have done enough. And like there is anything left to hunt anyways. Left over demons… Piece of cake! Oh man, I forgot about dessert!"_

Sam shrugs it off. He then walks over to the cabinet near him and grabs five plates. He puts it next to the steaks. He then walks over to the drawer and grabs five forks and five knives.

"_I like cooking for everyone but I'm glad I don't have to do this everyday! With Kevin gone we'll have one hand short. But I guess Garth needs him more than us. We can't keep him here forever."_

Sam puts on his thinking face.

"_Oh well…"_

He takes a deep breath.

"Guys! Dinner's ready. Come and get it!"

Sam lowers his head. He then slightly moves his eyes to the food he cooked. He stares.

"_All this cooking makes me think of Amelia. How we always cooked our dinner. Together. I miss her. I really miss her. I could have been with her right now. But it's too late. I'm meant to be here. I guess…"_

"What's up with the puppy eyes, Sammy? You didn't ruin our dinner, did you?" Dean laughs while grabbing a plate. The rest follows him. Sam chuckles.

"_Look how happy everyone is. I mean, almost everyone. I don't know what Cas is thinking though. He doesn't have a lot of facial expressions. I can't imagine what he is going through right now."_

Sam grabs a plate and walks over to the food. He fills his plate.

For months it's been the same routine: wake up, breakfast, training, lunch, shores, training, dinner and occasional hunting. It's like an unwritten schedule. Almost everything remains the same. No changes.

Everyone even has his own seating place at the table. Dean sits at the top. Like a fearless leader would. On Dean's left sits Adam with Kevin besides him. And on Dean's right sits Sam with Castiel next to him.

The table is always empty. Nothing would be on it. At dinner, there would only be the dinner plates accompanied by a bottle of beer or a glass of water next to it. Even today. A day that is more unusual than others.

Today is the last day that Kevin Tran will be eating here at this table for a long while. Kevin is accepted into a college. He'll be picking up his studies after this summer.

With this happening, Kevin has to move far away from Kansas. But he'll be going to a much better place. Instead of a dorm, he'll be staying at home with his mother. He can also be Garth's assistant in his spare time.

Garth will be stationing a HQ in the neighborhood so he can be close to the prophet. He could protect and guide him.

Everyone is already seated and begun with their food. Sam walks into the dining hall and takes a seat at the table. Dean made a joke about Kevin. Sam chuckles. He didn't hear what Dean said but he's just going along with it. He then looks around and stops his wandering eyes at Adam.

"_Nice to see Adam smile for a change. Like, a real smile. Not his fake smile that he puts on everyday. Even though his best friend Kevin is leaving tomorrow, he can celebrate and enjoy this night. Good for him!"_

Sam smiles in himself. Adam caught Sam looking at him and tones down his smile. He continues eating.

"_I can't blame Adam. I've been in the cage. I know how it felt. How it still feels. And Adam had been stuck down there for YEARS. But that's not all he is feeling. I can feel it. There has to be more behind it. He's been really distanced since he got back. It would be great if he'd open up a little. But what did you expect? He's a Winchester after all."_

Sam sighs and looks down to his plate. He looks back up again. Realizing that the table is lacking good etiquette.

"I can see that you guys like it but don't choke on it. Slow down a bit. Take your time chewing; may be. And Kevin, I hope you enjoy your meal. It'll be a while before you come back to visit us."

Kevin smiles at Sam. He gives him a nod, showing his appreciation.

Dinner has ended quickly but everyone stayed at the table. The table would soon be filled with empty bottles of beer and memories.

**CASTIEL**

The sun has come up for a while.

Everybody is in front of the bunker saying goodbye to Kevin. Castiel is standing against the entrance door, observing.

Kevin puts his suitcase down on the dirt they called a driveway. He drops his backpack next to it and walks over to Sam.

"Goodbye Sam. You've been real good to me and I will never forget it." Kevin said.

"Any time Kevin. Any time. I'll see you soon alright?" Sam replied. He patted Kevin's shoulder and smiled.

Kevin gives Sam a tight hug and pats him back. He then turns around to Dean.

"Come here you son of bitch" Dean opened his arms.

Kevin walks over to Dean and hugs him. Dean picks him up off the ground. They are laughing. Cas stares.

"_Everyone's up early. Ms. Tran can be here any minute now. _

_It is saddening to see Kevin parting us. But it's for his own good. He will be reunited with his mother; he can go back to his studies and assist Garth when needed. With his absence, Adam and I will be the only hunters in training. With my powers down, I really need the training. I can't do anything anymore. The things that I could do in all my existence. Gone. I have to rely on human resources like weapons and cars. I'm powerless, I'm hapless, I'm hopeless so why not give myself in to humanity. I don't have a choice. Even though I still have my superhuman strength I still need to eat and sleep. I'm not used to this. It's degrading to have Sam and Dean helping me with such things. Teaching me how to clean or cook or use the washing machine. It's understandable when they teach me how to use a gun… but brushing my teeth? Maybe I'm being too critical."_

Castiel seems irritated. Frowning upon all these things that is on his mind. He looks down and closes his eyes. Trying to think about something else. He pulls his head back up and looks around him.

Kevin is saying goodbye to Adam now.

"Don't cry while I'm gone okay?" Kevin joked.

"Oh no you'll be the one who'll be crying on his bed, missing me!" Adam replied in a taunting manner.

Kevin gives Adam a push. Adam pushes back. They are laughing.

Kevin then looks at Castiel and walks over to him.

"I know we weren't that close. But we have been through a lot together. Take care Cas." Kevin smiled and looked straight into Cas' eyes.

Kevin gives Cas a hug. It feels gentle.

"_I've grown accustomed to him. Yes, I will be missing him here."_

Before Cas could wrap his arms around Kevin he had already let go. He turns around and walks straight to his suitcase and sits on it. He sighs, staring at the woods in front of him. Adam comes and joins him. He lights a cigarette.

We could hear leafs blowing away from a distance, branches breaking in pieces.

Ms. Tran's car is slowly pacing towards the bunker.

**CHAPTER II**

**Northern Minnesota – autumn of 2013**

**DEAN**

"Where did it go? Cas! Where is it? I just saw it two seconds ago. Crap!"

Trying to avoid the branches, Dean and Cas are hunting a Wendigo in the woods. Sam and Adam stayed behind at the bunker for Adam's daily hunter training.

Dean is leading as always. With a shotgun in his hand, he stumbles over the dirt ground. Cas is following him tight. He is carrying a shotgun as well.

"Look out Cas there's moose crap all over the place. I keep stepping in something slippery."

"This isn't moose feces, Dean. It is... It is human skin." Castiel replies.

"Holy mother of mooses!"

Dean jumps up. He sighs and rolls his eyes. He continues to walk.

"Or is it meeses?"

Dean is squinting his eyes. Putting up a thinking face.

"This is not the time, Dean." Cas replies annoyed.

"Wow Cas. Did you find a longer stick to put up your ass?"

"It's not funny, Dean! We must focus." Cas replied louder than before.

Dean chuckles.

"_I like teasing Cas. His responses are too damn funny."_

Suddenly, a rustling noise occurs from the bushes nearby. Dean and Cas freeze immediately.

"Sshh! Did you hear that Cas? We are close. Now, stop playing around and follow me."

"But Dean… I…" Cas stutters while rolling his eyes.

Castiel follows Dean deeper into the woods. Grabbing Dean's right shoulder to keep up. Dean slows down a few feet ahead and grabs Cas' hand to let him know he's stopping. They both crouch down behind a bush. Dean turns his head to Castiel.

"Stay here."

Dean walks up to the moving shape ahead of him. He lifted his shotgun up and puts it against her head. Dean doesn't blink.

"Who are you?"

Dean is looking intensely to the woman crouching over a dead Wendigo. He can only see the top of her head and her cleavage.

"_Who is this woman? What the hell is she doing here? What is she doing with a dead Wendigo? I don't trust this!"_

Dean cocks his gun.

"I asked you a question lady!"

Castiel joins Dean from behind him. He's not getting too close. Cas looks confused but he's still cautious.

"I'm no threat to you, Dean Winchester." The woman said in an annoyed way.

"Put down the knife or I swear to him that I will!"

Dean nodded at Cas while saying that. Cas confirms this by nodding too.

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on sweetie." She sighed.

She stretches her right arm out and lays her dagger down on the ground. Dean doesn't move a muscle. She rolls her eyes. She then puts her hands up to show it. She is slowly standing up. She raises her head up and looks right into Dean's eyes. She tilts her head a little and smiles.

"On second thought. You can take them off if you like." She smirks.

Dean is standing completely still. Just staring at her. Mesmerized. Gasping for words to say. He lowers his gun slightly.

"_Who is she? What is a beautiful woman doing out here? Look at that long brown hair. Smooth as silk. Her hazel eyes. And how she smirks. How she's being witty... With me!"_

Dean snaps out of it.

"Hey! Don't be witty with me okay! Now do you wanna tell me what you are doing with that dead Wendigo?"

He rapidly points his gun at the Wendigo.

"Don't you recognize a hunter when you see one? How long have you been on the job now huh?" She remarks.

"What do you know about me? HOW do you know about me?"

Dean grabs his gun tighter and aims it back at her. Cas steps back. He looks concerned.

The brown haired girl rolls her eyes. "Who doesn't know about the Winchesters these day? Why do you think there aren't as many jobs for you these days? It's because e-ve-ry single hunter who knows about you is clearing a path for you. It seems that you've been through enough. You apparently deserve to retire."

"Oh well that's freaking fantastic! I'm on TMZ and I don't even know about it. And listen here, hot stuff. We don't need your help. Any help! We certainly didn't ask for it!"

"Oh, you think I'm here for you? Hah don't make me laugh!" she raises her right eyebrow. "I don't care about your dainty face or the adorable snout behind you."

She looks right at Cas and winks. Cas is avoiding eye contact.

"I was sent here and I've done my duty. A job is a job. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to pick up my dagger and be on my way."

Cas tries to hide his grin. No one has ever called him adorable before. He's pleased by her compliment. Dean on the other hand is not so amused.

"Hey, hey not so fast. Who sent you? How did you know about the Wendigo?"

Dean shakes his gun a little to point attention to it. She notices it.

"Oh you know him. Garth? He's the one who is giving the rest of us hunters jobs non-stop. He's like a big shot now all of a sudden now most of the demons are gone and only the monsters are left. Nonetheless, he's doing a great job. Now stop asking questions and put away your gun before you shoot prematurely."

She glances at his crotch. She slowly looks back up and pouted her lips.

"Hey! I.. a.. I.. uhm"

Dean is stunned by her remarks but not intimidated. Castiel can't stop staring at her.

She picks up her dagger and takes a few steps away from them. Dean stares at her behind and enjoys what he sees.

"Wait!"

She stops and looks back with curiosity. Cas looks confused at Dean.

"_I can't just let her go at this hour. It's almost dark out. And who knows I can get some action tonight. She's hot!"_

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well… I'm not fully trusting this situation. I want to know more about this deal-business you other hunters having with Garth. And I need to talk to him about this."

"_Nice one Dean Winchester."_

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" she taunted.

"_Man… What should I say now? Damned! I should've thought this through."_

Cas interrupts. "We would like to invite you back to our whereabouts. You could join us for dinner and stay the night if you wish. See it as a gesture of solidarity."

"In exchange for some information."

Castiel smiles at her. He then looks back at Dean. He's waiting for Dean to give him a look of acceptance. Dean nods and looks away annoyed.

"I don't usually do this but I need a place to stay the night and I'm starving for a good meal. It's also nice to see the Winchester's crib. I'll take you up on that offer." She replied.

Dean looks a little shocked. He lifts his eyebrows up.

"_Since when is Cas smoother with the ladies than me? What the hell is this? Oh well she's coming back with us at least."_

Dean mumbles off, heading back towards the Impala.

"May I ask for you name?" Castiel asked carefully.

"I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Michaels. Everyone calls me Jenny.' she said.

She reaches out her hand.

"I'm Castiel. Everyone calls me Cas." He smiled.

They shake hands and follow Dean back to the car.

**CASTIEL**

"It's not really your turn to make dinner if I need to be here and help you." Adam scoffed.

He takes a few plates of food and walks away. Cas looks at him while he exits the kitchen.

"_I have a feeling that he doesn't like me that very much. What have I done wrong? Perhaps it is my imagination. I'll grab the rest of the plates and join everyone at the table."_

Castiel grabs all the plates from the counter and brought it to the table. Normally, everyone has to come and get his own plate. But because there is a guest, a lady, in the house tonight, Cas will make an exception. After all, he is the chef for tonight.

Cas takes a seat at his usual place. He looks around but he didn't know what to say. It's like there's a knot in his throat. He feels nervous for some reason.

"So hi, I'm Sam Winchester. Jenny, right? Dean told me what happened today." Sam told her, breaking the awkward silence at the table.

"Hi Sam. I heard a lot about you." Jenny grinned.

"Uh yeah, I heard that too." Sam smiled. He takes a fast look at Dean.

The awkward silence strolls in again. But it was so awkward that it made Jenny and Sam laugh.

"Oh I see you two are getting along just fine! May I remind you that we know nothing about her?" Dean interrupts. He looks a little jealous. He makes an angry look a Sam.

Sam immediately stops laughing. He puts on an innocent face like a young schoolboy that did something naughty. Jenny keeps giggling. She turns herself to Dean.

"You know what, sweet cheeks? I'll tell you everything there is to know about me after this amazing meal Cas has made for us. Deal?" Jenny suggested.

"_She reminds me of someone."_

She then looks at Cas and raises her shoulders. Cas swallows. His heart starts beating faster. His stomach turns. He feels weird.

"_This woman is making me feel really funny. I think I have never felt like this before. What is happening? Perhaps this is hunger. Perhaps I should eat."_

"Please, let us eat." Cas said.

Jenny glances at Dean. She is smiling and batting her eyes. Dean looks back and starts to smile too. He winks at her.

Everyone is starting to eat.

"_Well, this has gone fairly well."_

**JENNY**

A couple of hours have passed. Adam and Cas took the dishes to the kitchen to wash it.

Jenny is telling Sam and Dean her side of the story about what happened this late afternoon. She's telling them why she was there in the woods and how she knew that Dean might be there."

"… and that's why I was there crouching over that dead thing. Garth knew that one of you guys had intercepted the phone call about the Wendigo to another hunter so he called me. He knew I was in Minnesota for another hunt. He asked me to hurry so I could finish the task before you guys. Clearly, I wasn't fast enough."

"So, you're on the hunt a lot?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Well yeah. I don't really have anything else going on in my life right now. I don't have any one. I lost my family to those freaking monsters. And now I'm hunting them all down. That's the reason that keeps me going."

Jenny frowned, realizing how pathetic this sounds.

"Well I think that's enough storytelling for tonight, don't you?"

She looks around. She bends over the table and grabs a new bottle of beer. She sits back down again with a sigh.

"_Oh no. I think I drank a little too much between the storytelling. I'm feeling woozy. Did I tell too much just now?"_

"I'm going outside guys. I need some fresh air."

"Okay. I'm going to bed. Do you want me to show you the guest room?" Sam asked.

"It's okay, Sam. I got this." Dean looked at Sam. He's showing Sam the door with his eyes. Dean grins.

"Alright. Goodnight." Sam responded in a short breath.

"The stars are so clear here."

"Yeah. I really like it here." Dean replied.

Jenny and Dean sat outside for a while. They drank, laughed and talked about everything and nothing. Because they have a lot in common they could exchange a lot of stories. Dean doesn't see her as a threat anymore.

"_I didn't expect to like him this much. We are so similar. This is so weird! It's nice to finally find someone I can talk to. I have been alone for so long. And man, is he a hunk or what?"_

"It's getting really late. Can you show me where I will be sleeping?"

Jenny bats her eyes at Dean.

"Sure. I'll take you." Dean stands up and reaches his hand out to her.

Jenny grabs his hand and tries to get up. She giggles.

"I had a bit too much I think."

Dean chuckles. He takes her hand and guides her to the guest room. Jenny is trying to walk as normal as she could.

"Oh, hold up. We're here." Dean whispered.

Meanwhile everyone has gone to his own room. Sam is probably reading, Adam is probably sleeping and Cas is most likely watching TV.

"Why are you whispering? Am I being too loud? I'm sorry, I get all giggly when I drink."

"Nah, don't worry. Everything here is soundproof anyways." Dean banged on the wall when he said that. "The bunker has really thick walls."

Dean walks up to the second door on the right of the corridor. He opens the door and walks in. Jenny follows. She closes the door behind her and locks it. She leans her back against the door.

"Is the bed comfortable?"

Dean turns around. Meanwhile, Jenny is giving him a sexy look.

He walks over to her, placing his right hand on the door and his left hand on her hip.

"I don't know yet. I haven't had the chance to try it. Not this bed anyway." Dean whispered in her left ear.

Jenny turns her head to him, following his breath. She grabs his collar and stares at him. Dean's eyes move from her eyes to her lips.

He presses his lips against hers while his left hand moves up to her neck. She kisses him back.

As she's pulling Dean closer to her, he is brushing his body against hers. How closer they come to each other, how wilder their kiss becomes.

Dean shoves Jenny against the door and kisses her neck. Jenny moans. Dean lifts her right leg up. He then picks her up. She wraps his legs around his waist.

Dean grabs her tight and carries her to the bed.

12

12 


End file.
